The present disclosure relates to asynchronous code execution, and more specifically, to post-return asynchronous code execution.
Work may be required to produce an intended result of a function within a computer application. Often, additional work is required after the intended result is achieved, but the additional work may not be critical to the intended result. The additional work may include logging or housekeeping tasks. Typically, these tasks are executed by the processor before returning the result from the function, which may be sub-optimal for performance.